fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ozai's Ultimate Revenge: Rise Again to the Phoenix King
Ozai's Ultimate Revenge: Rise Again to the Phoenix King 'is a crossover Fan Fiction writen by crazautiz having been posted on FanFiction.net starting with it's prologue on January 3, 2011 (thought it didn't originally start out as the prologue). The story is a crossover Fan Fiction of Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ben 10: Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, and Digimon Adventure 02. Plot Prologue The prologue takes place a year before the start of the official Fan Fiction series. Ozai (previously known as Fire Lord Ozai and Phoenix King Ozai) has broken out of his imprisonment and started hiding in the Ben 10 universe, being unknown how he got there. He then encounters Vilgax, but tells him that he has no time to waist on him. Vilgax, on the other hand, ensures Ozai will get his deserved power to destroy his true enemy: Avatar Aang, and to obliterate the entire world to no end. Back in Bellwood, Ben and his team was getting finished with fighting the Forever Knights when they encounter Tai Kamiya from the Digimon Adventure 02 universe. Each have discussed how they and their friends became heroes and universal protectors. After they met Avatar Aang and his team, they were then all attacked by Vilgax, Ozai, and Psyphon. After Ozai, Vilgax, and Psyphon made a break for it, the main characters met the rest of the main characters and then began the ultimate journey of their lives. Book One: Evolution The series officially starts off with the narration saying that the main characters are learn how to do teamwork in bigger numbers rather than just the first 12, Ben has received the Ultimatrix, and Aang continues his journey to bring balance to the world after its war. Then on Vilgax's ship, it's mentioned that Psyphon was working on trying to resurect MaloMyotismon for the past year. Vilgax then warns Ozai that if he betrays him with his new powers, Vilgax would completly destroy Ozai for it. After a talk with Leomon, Iroh, and Azmuth, the team heads out to one of the Digital World's continents known as Server. Characters Heroes '''Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson '- Ben is 16 year old teen (15 in the prologue) that received a very powerful alien device called the Omnitrix at age 10. Ben is the leader of his own team when his Grandfather, Max Tennyson, went missing. He now wields the Ultimatrix, a mainly incomplete successor to the Omnitrix. When all the main characters united into one faction, Ben became the leader. '''Avatar Aang - Aang is an 114 (biologically 14) year old Avatar (113/13 in the prologue). An Avatar is the human manifestation of the world's spirit, in which his or her (whatever reincarnation it is) motivation is to protect the worldly balance and keep it at bay, and to also be the world's entire peacekeeper. When all the main characters united into one faction, He became Ben's second-in-command. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya '- Tai Kamiya ('Taichi Yagami in the japanese version of Digimon) is the leader of the DigiDestined who is happy-go-lucky and naive most of the time. His partner digimon is Agumon. Kevin Ethan Levin '- Kevin is a 17 year 1/2 human 1/2 osmosian teen (16 in the prologue) that was once Ben's nemesis, in which he became friendly rivals with Ben and then eventually into true friends. '''Fire Lord Zuko '- Zuko is an 18 year old (17 in the prologue) that has become Fire Lord (ruler of the Fire Nation) directly after his father, Phoenix King Ozai, was defeated. He and Avatar Aang has moved the world into a new era of peace. 'Yamato "Matt" Ishida '- Matt is a 17 year old teen (16 in the prologue) who was a rival to Tai, but are now true friends to each other. His partner digimon is Gabumon '''Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson - Gwen is 16 year old 3/4 human 3/4 anodite teen (15 in the prologue) and is Ben's cousin. She has the power to summon spells and energy blasts due to her alien heritage. 'Katara '- Katara is a 16 year old teen (15 in the prologue) and primary love intrest of Avatar Aang. 'Sora Takenouchi '- Sora is a 17 teen (16 in the prologue) and a friend of Tai that goes way back. She is the Mother-Figure in the group, especially around Matt's brother, T.K, and Tai's sister, Kari. Her partner digimon is Biyomon. Alies 'Max Tennyson '- Ben and Gwen's paternal Grandfather. A rather overweight 66 year old man (65 in the prologue) and is a Semi-Retired officer of the intergallactic police organization known as the Plumbers. 'General Iroh '- Iroh is the leading General in the Fire Nation military, one of the members of the Order of the White Lotus, and Zuko's paternal uncle. He, along with Max Tennyson, is willing to lend some advice and help to the team. 'Gennai '- Gennai is the guide of the DigiDestined. He was once and old man, but in the middle of Digimon Adventure 02, he used digi-vitamins and as a result, it reversed his age, thus regaining his youth. He's the guide of the team when they united like he was to the DigiDestined before that. 'Azmuth '- Azmuth is Galvan inventor and the creator of the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. He motivates Ben and his team when the danger level in the universe is critical. He's often annoyed and upset at Ben and was very frusturated when learned that Albedo, his former assistant, put and evolutionary function in the Ultimatrix. Category:Fan Fiction